God-Beast Hell Hole
by Nelmaki Antix
Summary: This takes place during the period of time when you have to fight the eight God-Beasts. This quest is made up of Duran, Angela, and Hawk, and is told from a gaming perspective... you'll see. *Chapter 6 is up*
1.

Nelmaki Note: This story takes place during the period in the game where you have to kill all eight God-Beasts. It's from a gaming perspective, so it's not entirely what you think it is. Now on with the show...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Objective is to Annihilate Xan Bie... If We Can Find Him  
  
  
Duran: L20 Angela: L20 Hawk:L20  
  
Location: Desert of Scorching Heat  
  
  
"Hey, Duran, do you know where we're going?" Angela complained while following a very sweaty Duran. "God, how many times do I have to say that I know what I'm doing?!?" Duran yelled back. Hawk sweatdropped, but decided to cut in. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Just hurry up alright Duran?" "Huh, we're almost there... I can feel it," Duran replied.  
  
30 minutes later....... "Ha, see, I got us back here!!!" Duran shouted. Hawk and Angela looked at each other, both knowing that there was an alternative way from the beginning. They just had to let Duran have the Wind Drum. "Stupid, we could've just flown here with Flammie," Angela mumbled. Duran's joyous laughter ceased to a halt as he realized the mistake he made all along. "Hey, it's not my fault!" he stumbled. "It... it was that damn player out there controlling us!!!" Hawk peeked out the TV monitor through the corner of his eye. "It took the player that long to navigate us here???" he asked. Duran nodded. "Yeah, so don't blame me okay?" "Whatever," Angela mumbled again. The three entered the Valley of Flames and were prepared to face the God-Beast of Fire, Xan Bie.  
  
  
Location: Valley of Flames, right outside the entrance to Xan Bie  
  
  
"Okay, I just finished restocking our supplies," Hawk called out. "Great, now all we have to do is kill the God-Beast," Duran replied. Angela didn't say a word, but she was trying to get a glance at what they were about to face. "That isn't going to work," Hawk pointed out. Startled, Angela spun around and came face-to-face with Hawk. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try does it???" she growled. Hawk shrugged and stepped away from her. "Sheesh! Women, they really like to beat up on men don't they..." "Aw shut up!!!" Angela yelled. "Will you two stop? It's time," Duran pointed to the opening.  
  
The moment they walked through to the other side, the opening sealed itself shut, and flames suddenly engulfed them. "Wh-wha?!?" Hawk panicked. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Angela shrieked. A giant dragon head with horns was eyeing them, flames surrounding him as a mean of protection. It roared. The three fighters nearly wet their pants. "Like, it's going to kill us all!!!!!" Angela shouted. "Stop complaining and be on guard or something! Better yet, cast a water spell!" Duran yelled back. "Um... okay," was the reluctant reply. While she was busy concentrating on Ice Smash, Duran and Hawk were busy trying to catch the floating head. "This stupid thing isn't letting us hit him!!!" Hawk thought. However, the scene flashed blue as chunks of ice appeared from nowhere and cascaded upon Xan Bie.  
  
20 minutes later.... "We... we beat him!!!" Angela declared. "Yeah, but our supplies are short now, and we still have 7 God-Beasts left to kill. Now I'm starting to wonder if saving Mana is worth all the effort," Hawk said. "Like we have much of a choice. This is a game, after all, and we can't go around doing whatever we want. Anyway, it's time to get ourselves out of this place and restock on supplies... yet again," Duran replied. "So where next?" Angela asked. "Well, we just finished killing off the fire God-Beast, so might as well cool off over at the Labyrinth of Ice Walls," Duran answered. He pulled out the Wind Drum and called Flammie, then they flew off to Altena.  
  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter 2: Fiegmund is Going to Kill Us Since We Can't Afford Armor/Weapons  
  
  
Duran: L23 Angela: L22 Hawk:L23  
  
Location: Just outside the Labyrinth of Ice Walls  
  
  
"You don't have enough Lucs to pay for that," Josephine and Chiquichita pointed out. Angered, Duran tried to barter. "Sorry, no discounts," they said again. "That's highway robbery goddammit!!!" he cursed. "We're doing the entire world a favor here by trying to rid it of the God-Beasts and saving Mana, and you guys can't even give us a discount or something? What if I said we could pay you back later?" The two merchant cats shook their heads. "No can do, it's got to be Luc or no Luc," Josephine said. "KUSO!!! How about I just kill the both of you and then snag the loot???" he said menacingly. Josephine and Chiquichita became frightened to death, but Hawk stepped in and tried to talk Duran out of his threat. "Just leave them alone, we'll find some other way," he said. Duran put his sword away and stormed up to the cats. "Alright, I won't kill the both of you, but listen here, if the world is annihilated, then we'll blame it on you got it?!?" The cats nodded furiously, but didn't say a word. "C'mon, let's go," Duran grumbled, marching into the cave. "Jeez, how immature." Angela stuck her tongue out at Duran while his back was turned. Apparently, he didn't hear what she just said, so Angela was pretty thankful that only Hawk heard the remark.  
  
Hawk approached the cats and whispered something. "Sorry about that, he gets agitated rather easily. It really is a shame that we can't get some better armor and weapons. You guys seriously won't help out?" Chiquichita lowered his head. "Nope, merchant's rule. I'm really sorry though..." he sighed. Josephine was next to speak. "By the way Hawk, where is Nikita?" Hawk's face brightened a little. "You're still thinking about him eh? I saw him a while ago, but that was over at the Valley of Flames in the Desert of Scorching Heat." "Oh, well thanks anyway," Josephine replied bluntly. "I've gotta go," Hawk whispered. Then he ran after Angela, who was walking into the cave.  
  
"Where the hell's Duran?" Hawk asked. "Oh him?" Angela started. "Bounded off somewhere trying to find Fiegmund I'm sure. He has problems working as a team." "I wouldn't say that about him alone. It applies to us both as well," Hawk stated. Angela's face turned red from frustration. Suddenly, Duran's face popped in through the opening at the other end of the tunnel. "You two finally got here??? Jeez, I practically killed everyone! But I nearly died in the process..." Angela looked at Hawk. "Here we go again," she told him. Hawk's hand raised to cover his face, and he shook his head out of disappointment. "Yeah, I bet. Ho'boy..." he sighed.  
  
45 minutes later..... "How many Round Drops are left?" Duran asked. Angela thought for a moment, then answered the question. "2." "Did we save our game?" Hawk was next in line to worry. "Oh god, both of you! You two are acting like little 4 year-olds!!! Get a hold of yourselves, we're fine! We've still got about 50 Round Drops left no thanks to your shopping spree Duran!" "Whatever!" Duran growled. "Can we go and get this over with?" Hawk broke in. Duran darted past him and ran into the opening leading to the God-Beast Fiegmund. "Guess that answers my question!" Hawk whistled. He grabbed Angela by her wrist and dragged her into the opening after Duran. A giant turquoise lizard sprung out of nowhere and landed in front of the group. "Hi Fiegmund, I'm going to destroy you!" Duran happily greeted. Fiegmund glared back at Duran and decided that he would be its first victim. It casted Cold Blaze and turned Duran into a snowman. "Dammit, now we already get to waste a Puipui Grass!" Hawk complained. "Just use it and shut up!!! Now I'm going to get high blood pressure from all of this nonsense!!!!!!" Angela screamed. Duran reverted back to normal, and he was downright pissed. "I AM GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD," he thought. Two bodies were thrown behind him. They belonged to Hawk and Angela. "Knocked out already???" he exclaimed. A window above his head read out "Mega Splash." "Oh shit!!!" he yelled. Too late. The spell was cast, and Duran was unconscious. The background turned red, and the words on the window read "Duran's party was annihilated..."  
  
RESET --- Seiken Densetsu 3 --- Continue --- File: Duran, Hawk, Angela  
  
The scenario blacked out, then it flashed, revealing Duran, Angela, and Hawk at the last Gold Statue in the Labyrinth of Ice Walls. "Wow, we were just wiped out," Hawk yawned. "You're telling me," Angela groaned. Duran was silent. "Are you okay?" Angela asked. He looked at her. "No, not really." "Why?" "....." "Hello?" "Grrr.... I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH LIZARD!!!!!!!! I WILL CHOP HIM TO PIECES, THEN SHIP HIS SORRY-ASS CARCASS TO THE NEAREST BUTCHER SHOP WHERE THE GUY WILL SELL HIS MEAT!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Omigawd..." Angela whispered. "What next? Duran's become delusional," Hawk stated. The ferocious warrior slapped himself a few times in the face, then was normal again. "Okay, sorry sorry sorry..... I shouldn't get so carried away like that. Anyway, you two wanna try Fiegmund again?" "We're probably going to die again," Angela pointed out. "That's it? You should have a little more confidence than that!!!" Duran replied. "Alright, whatever you say. Why not? Better than sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves." "No one's feeling sorry for anyone, except for you. Get over it!" "Baka." "What?!?" "Nothing. C'mon let's go."  
  
25 minutes later...... "I can't move... ugghhhh..." Angela groaned. "Me neither," Hawk groaned back. "At least he's gone. Good thing the player knew what to do this time," Duran yawned. Both Hawk and Angela: "Shut up!" Duran's face turned sarcastic and he pouted. "You two are no fun." "You call this fun?" Hawk exclaimed. "Nevermind..." Duran sighed. The three managed to get out of the freezing cave and back to the Sub-Zero Snowfield. Angela navigated to Altena, and they all dropped like rocks at the inn.  
  
  
  



	3. 

Chapter 3: Hawk Saves the Day... With His Behind!  
  
  
Duran: L25 Angela: L25 Hawk: L25  
  
Location: Moonlight Reading Tower in the Moonlight Forest  
  
  
Duran, Hawk, and Angela met up with Josephine and Chiquichita again. "You two? What are you doing, stalking us???" Duran grasped his head in wonder. "Well, um, it's not like we have much of a choice," Chiquichita pointed out. "Maybe this time you'll finally be able to afford something?" Duran gave a cold stare back at the cat. "Yeah, maybe, no thanks to you and your ridiculous prices. Ring em' out, let's see if we can get anything." After spending about 5 minutes looking through their inventory, the group was able to purchase new armor for themselves, however, they still couldn't afford weapons. "Dammit, robbed again!!! How much do you make on a daily basis from this??? 1 million Lucs???????" Chiquichita nodded. "Actually, yes, since most travelers who buy CAN afford the price." Duran gave Chiquichita the finger, then turned his back and faced Hawk and Angela. "Well, shall we get going? I want this thing over with as soon as possible," he said. "Who is this next God-Beast?" Angela asked. "Uh, I think I read that his name was Dolan or something like that. We'll most likely find the guy at the top of this tower." Hawk whistled. "Alright, forward troops!!!" Duran commanded.  
  
"I think this soldier business has gotten to his head no?" Angela whispered to Hawk. He chuckled, but didn't say a word after that. They walked up the stairs that was through the door on the top-left area of the first floor. Duran was first to march through the door at the top, but before Angela and Hawk could follow his lead, Duran charged back in and slammed the door behind him. Hawk, surprised, asked what happened. "Jesus Christ, what the hell were they thinkin'?!?" Duran choked. "Huh? What, what Duran?" Angela asked, while at the same time feeling a little scared. "Okay, call this crazy, but I think Square's lost it. How can we be a challenge to level 32 Carmilla's, Silver Wolves, Bloody Wolves, and Goblins??? They nearly ripped me to shreds!!!" Duran cried. "Oh great, it gets harder every time doesn't it?" Hawk said amusingly. "Just have to face it Duran... you know, you're actually a bigger coward than I thought! And here you gave the impression of a man too!!!" Angela stuck her tongue out at him. Duran took a moment to speak practically every cuss word ever written in the book, then got up and decided to go for it. "We're wasting time, and someone ought to kill the creators of this quest for having the whole God-Beast situation in the first place. We just had to be the chosen ones...." he sighed. "Hey, it's a cliché, what do you expect? They did the same thing in Seiken Densetsu 2, except it was the Mana sword that chose the hero, not some fairy from the Mana Holyland. In fact, there was no Mana Holyland in the previous Seiken Densetsu. I wonder what it'd be like to play that one instead of this?" Hawk said. "Interesting thought Hawk, but no time to worry about that right now," Duran replied. He pointed to the door and motioned for the other two to be on full guard.  
  
1 hour later...... The trio stumbled through the final door that lead the to enormous center room at the top of the tower. Exhausted, Duran sat on the floor and tried to catch his breath. Hawk and Angela did likewise. "So genius, it took you that long just to figure out which way to go huh?" Angela complained. "It's not my problem! I'm not the one being manipulated by some freak in the other world you know? The guy probably didn't know which way to go either, therefore, he navigated us through that hellish maze. At least we're at the top. Anyone see a Gold Goddess Statue anywhere? I heard that there was one somewhere at the top." Hawk pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "I think it's in there. Wanna look?" "Why don't you go instead just to make sure it's safe?" Duran asked. Hawk grumbled. "So I suddenly became the lab rat eh? You two are so lazy!" He walked off and slowly opened the door. On the other side was a Gold Goddess Statue, and he called for the other two to come see. "Yes, we can heal FINALLY!!!!!!!!!" Duran shouted. When they were finished healing and saving their game, they all knew that it was time to face Dolan.  
  
"Here we go," Angela thought to herself. They bounded through the top door, only to find themselves outside and standing on what appeared to be the patio. "Okay, um, is where we're supposed to fight Dolan? It's pretty small for a battle ground," Duran stated. "Oh quit whining! Look up there, the window just said Dolan appeared! But where? I don't see him," Angela replied. The ground started shaking, and the three lost their footing. "Dolan's here!" Hawk yelled, leaning over the edge of the platform and gawking at a pair of giant claws ascending the tower. The three drew their weapons, ready to face the oncoming monster that was Dolan (Nelmaki: I think he's the hardest of the God-Beasts... no wait, Zable-Fahr is, then Dolan). The claws reached the platform, and with them, a head and part of a body emerged. The creature howled. Angela screamed and pointed to the beast. "What the hell is that supposed to be?!?!? A goat?" "No, it's a wolf!!!!" Hawk declared. "More like a were-goat if you ask me," Duran murmured. Dolan howled again, this time, ready to get it on. He started out with a Graviton Press, knocking all three fighters back against the wall. Each had lost 200 HP. "Kuso! We're going to die if this continues!!!" Duran yelled. Then he realized that Dolan had stopped attacking, and wondered to himself as to why. Next, a nauseating smell reached his nostrils and he desperately made an attempt to keep it out. "Eeewwwwwwww!!!!!!" Angela said through her hand. "God, that smells like shit!!!" Duran replied. Hawk was silent. "It was you wasn't it?!?!" Duran pointed. Hawk lowered his head and nodded. "Dude, you really can lay a bomb can't you!!!" Angela exclaimed. "I know, and right in the middle of a battle too!!!" Duran added. "Okay, so I farted, big deal!!! Look, Dolan's not attacking!!!!!" Hawk shouted. Duran and Angela looked behind them, noticing that Dolan's head was leaning on the edge of the platform.   
  
"What happened to him?" asked a confused Angela. "I have the answer," Duran replied. "See, Hawk's farting knocked Dolan out cold. He's unconscious it looks like. Man, he's supposed to be hard and here we are beating the guy senseless with a simple foul stench.... talk about flukes!" Hawk really wanted to end the subject. "Okay, thanks for ranting, now can we kill the guy while he's in his current state???" he suggested. "Um, okay!!!!" Angela shrugged. WHACK WHACK WHACK SLICE CHOP BAM BOOM BOOM SLICE WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Wow," Duran mused, "we actually got it easy this time." The trio was transported back to the entrance of the tower, and they talked to Josephine and Chiquichita..... again!  
  
"Ha, see, I finally am able to buy two new weapons!!!" Duran rejoiced. Angela just stared, but it was clear that she was annoyed. "Arrrrggghhh, why does he always have to act like such a know-it-all everytime?!?" she asked. Hawk shrugged. "Beats me. I think it's because the player doesn't raise his level of intelligence enough." "Hey what?!? Are you saying I'm stupid or something???" Duran was angered. "Who, me? Oh no no no, you're not stupid at all Duran!!! You're just... SLOW!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angela laughed. Hawk ignored the argument between the two and pulled out a list with all the names of the God-Beasts on it. He crossed Dolan's name out, then read the names of the remaining five. "Dangaard, Lightgazer, Land Umber, Mispolm, and ???," he said. Duran and Angela both stopped at the mentioning of the names. "Who what when where?" Duran paused. "They're just the names of the remaining five God-Beasts to kill. This sucks," Hawk replied. "Who is ???" Angela was next to pose a question. "Well let's see now... Dangaard is Wind, Lightgazer is Light, Land Umber is Earth, Mispolm is Wood, and ??? is Darkness, however, no one knows the name of this guy yet since the Darkness Mana Stone disappeared ages ago, as Shade told us." "That's really weird," Duran commented. "I know, but we've got to find the Darkness God-Beast whether we like it or not. I think we should save the search for that one last. How about facing Dangaard next?" Hawk added. "Fine by me," Angela replied. "Yeah, me too. Kill the beasts, save Mana, go home, yatta yatta," Duran joked.  



	4. 

Chapter 4: Is That a Griffin and Since When Did Flammie Get so Big?  
  
  
Duran: L27 Angela: L26 Hawk: L27  
  
Location: Path to the Heavens  
  
  
"Wow look, Square swiped out the wimpy enemies for these level 32 guys," Duran noted. "Oooohhh when is this nightmare going to be over?!?" Angela asked. "It'll be over after we kill the eight God-Beasts," Hawk grinned. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear!" Angela complained. "Angie, you must've really had a lonely childhood since you complain so damn much!" Duran laughed. "Hey, not you too?!? Ooooo, why can't anyone here pay respect to the one and only Princess of Altena?!?!?!?!" Angela screeched. "God, you're just as bad as Koren, Duran!!!" she continued. "Oh woe is me, I just dethroned the Princess and called her Angie! Big whoopsey-doo!" Duran laughed again. Angela walked up to Duran and smacked him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?!?" he shouted. "You've got no manners!" she yelled back. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!" Hawk could not keep himself from laughing. The next thing he knew, there was a bright-red hand mark implanted on his face. He rubbed it until the pain went away. "Alright alright, I shouldn't have laughed, happy?" he said. "That's better!" Angela mused.  
  
Later, they finally reached the Gold Goddess Statue at the Corridor of Wind. Each person healed, then Duran saved the game. "Dangaard should be by where the Wind Mana Stone is right?" he asked. "Yuppers," Hawk replied. They trotted on over to the cave, then were back outside again, this time, standing in that area where they first met Jinn, the Wind Spirit. "I see Dangaard!" Hawk cried. Duran, upon hearing what Hawk said, immediately grabbed the Wind Drum and summoned Flammie to chase the God-Beast. When they finally caught up with Dangaard, the battle had begun. But for some reason, Flammie looked different. "Whoa, Flammie's HUGE!!!" Angela exclaimed. "You noticed that too?" Hawk asked. "I know, suddenly Flammie's the size of a frickin' city!!!" he added. "Hey hey, people, we've got a God-Beast to worry about here!!!" Duran yelled. Angela lifted her head and saw this grotesque-looking two-headed monster staring at them. "Eeewww, what the hell?!?" she cried. "Is Dangaard a griffin?" Hawk asked. "I don't know, and I don't care!!! Angela, cast an Earth spell!" Duran commanded. "Hmph, you still call me Angela?!? That's it, I'm not taking orders from you!" she yelled. "Argh, baka!!! If you don't do it, we'll all die!!!" Duran yelled back. "Okay, fine!!! But only this time you moron!!!!" she yelled again. "Oh god, I don't have time for insults! Hawk, gimme a hand!" "Okee-dokee!" Hawk eagerly responded.   
  
While Angela was busy trying to concentrate on Earthquake, Dangaard casted Air Slasher. "Hey-wha?!?" Duran said surprised. The attack went through, and the party was forced to heal. Finally, Angela was able to cast Earthquake, and Dangaard lost about 300 HP. But Angela had to complain. "Jeez, why do all those stupid bosses have to overwrite my spells?!?!?!? I casted them before he did, yet he can easily go before me!!! Even Seiken Densetsu 2 avoided this problem!!!!!" "Shut up dammit!" Duran hollered. Angela stuck her tongue out at him. Next, Dangaard started doing its annoying screeching attack. "Omae o korosu!!!!!!!" Duran threatened . It screeched again. "Shut the fuck up you stupid ass-hole!!!" he shouted. It screeched yet again. "That's it, you're gonna die mother-fucker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He leapt onto the bird and drew his sword. Before the bird could try to peck him, he raised the blade and sliced one of its heads off. It screeched menacingly, but that pissed Duran off even more. He shoved the blade right through the remaining head and killed it. Oh lookee, Dangaard's dead!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Location: Fishing Harbor Palo at the Inn  
  
"That was too easy," Hawk stated. "Most likely he's the easiest of the God-Beasts," Duran added. Hawk crossed Dangaard's name off the list. "Next up, we have Lightgazer, God-Beast of Light. He is located in the Ancient Ruins of Light, nearby Wendel," he said. "Light God-Beast? That means he's susceptible to Dark magic. Evil Gate will come in handy," Angela replied. "Yes, Evil Gate will come in handy!" Duran laughed, while rustling Angela's hair. "Hey quit that!!! You ruined my hair stupid!!!" She slapped him in the face. "Ow, you suck!" he pouted. "Serves you right!" She gave a death glare at Duran and turned her back on him.   
  



	5. Lightgazer is Reminiscent of a Brain Bal...

Chapter 5: Lightgazer is Reminiscent of a Brain Ball  
  
  
Duran: L29 Angela: L29 Hawk: 29  
  
Location: Temple of Light  
  
  
They walked through the ruins of what was once the Temple of Light. Its purpose was to house the Mana Stone of Light, which was now shattered. And within that temple lurked the God-Beast Lightgazer.  
  
"I am getting so sick of this God-Beast mission. I don't have any energy left, and I just want to die!" The declaration came from Hawk. "Hawk, once again, we don't have a choice! Now please shut up because I tire of your rants!!! In fact, I'm getting tired of my own rants! Bah!!!" Duran replied, shaking his head around while slicing with his hand through the air. "At this rate, it'll take longer to kill the God-Beasts!!! You know, now I do want to enter their world and kill Squaresoft!" Angela added. "No wait, I just realized that I can't quit! I promised myself that I would kill Koren!!! Must not give up!" Angela only stared and laughed. "God, you and your frickin' obsession with Mr. Wizard of the Red Lotus, ha ha! Gimme a break, the guy's really a wimp!" said Angela. "What?!? If he sucks so bad, then why was I unable to beat him?" "That's because your intelligence level wasn't high enough, bwhahahahahaahahaha!!!!!!!!!!" Duran's face turned bright red as he was motivated enough at the moment to punch Angela. However, being the semi-gentleman that he is, he decided to let her go on and on and on.  
  
Next he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it Hawk?" he asked. "Um, there's a knight approaching us at a ridiculously high level. Can we kill him now?" "Oh right. Yeah, let's go. Angela, stop laughing and help us unless you want to die!!!" When she didn't answer, Duran spun around, only to meet the backside of Angela. "God, you think this is a time to make fun of me!!!" "What, oh don't worry, I heard you!" she replied. Duran became angry again. "I'm going to ask you nicely to please stop mooning me.....grrrrrr...." Angela stood up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay okay, I'll stop." "What a spoiled brat," Duran thought.  
  
10 minutes later, they reached the Gold Goddess Statue and saved. "Is it me, or was this the shortest maze so far?" Hawk asked. "Oh don't worry, I noticed it too. Anyway, Lightgazer is through the opening to the right of us," Duran replied. Surprisingly, he didn't hear any comment from Angela. "Now where is she?!?" He looked around the room, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Maybe she ran off to meet Lightgazer," Hawk suggested.  
  
The arrived at the area were Lightgazer was waiting. Hawk was correct, Angela was there, slouching a little as if something had terrified her. "Ew, that's so gross!!! Look you two, it's a giant bouncing purple brain!" she declared. "I don't want to argue... I want to fight! Angela, zip your mouth and start casting dark spells!!!" Duran ordered. "Evil Gate or Dark Force?" she asked. "Who cares, as long as your MP doesn't run out first!!! Ah kuso!!!!" He started slashing away at the bouncing ball, not really damaging it a whole lot. Hawk continued to build up his power meter until he could unleash Silhouette Slices, while Angela was busy concentrating on an Evil Gate attack.  
  
20 minutes later.... "Argh, I want to die!!! I don't want to save Mana anymore!!!!!!!" Angela yelled. Duran sighed and rubbed his face. Hawk, at the moment, was trying to take a nap on the hard stone floor of the area where they had just slain Lightgazer. "You want to know what's worse than this?" he began. "What?" Angela asked. "The fact that we have to get our levels up to 38 in order to perform a second class change. Duran, you're a Knight, Angela, you're a Delvar, and I'm Ninja. What classes will you be changing to next?" "I hope to be Lord, just 'cause it has multi-target Heal Light. It would've been better to choose the Dark path and become Sword Master instead," Duran said. "Rune Master for me," Angela added. "And Nightblade for me. Question is, will the player change us into those classes?" After a moment of silence, all three started screaming for a full minute.   
  



	6. Killing Has Suddenly Gotten More Pleasan...

Chapter 6: Killing Has Suddenly Gotten More Pleasant  
  
  
Duran: L31 Angela: L30 Hawk: L31  
  
Location: Gemstone Valley Durian  
  
  
The air outside was nice, but they inappropriately choose to visit Land Umber at night. Once again, the two merchant cats, Josephine and Chiquichita, were at the entrance to greet them. "Now what, you want more?" Duran sneered. Josephine shook her head, motioning for Duran to come closer. "Actually, no. Then again, yes. We've brought some new armor and weapons, but rumor has it that they sell better ones in Pedan. Unfortunately, it's an ancient city, and has remained pretty much lost for ages." "You mean to tell me that we wasted practically all our money for these items when we could've just stormed on over to Pedan in the first place?!? Argh, you two piss the living hell outta me!!!" Duran yelled. Hawk ran up and shoved Duran out of the way. "Uh, heh heh!" he started, "you know ol' Duran! He gets really emotional sometimes! We've got enough Lucs for now. Give me the better dagger and give the grouch the good sword. As for this lovely young lady next to me, give her the good rod also." Chiquichita leaned forward. "You know, the next time we meet, we won't let you have it so easy. I hate people who kiss up to us... merchants are always tired of barters." "Huh?" Hawk looked at the cat, confused. "Nevermind."  
  
Duran stormed into the valley before Hawk or Angela could stop him. Being the kind of guy who takes action before thinking, Duran soon found himself getting creamed by Slime Princes and Petit Dragons. "Why didn't you listen to us and wait before entering?" Angela demanded. "Because I just want to get this over with...." Duran murmured. "You do realize that jumping into the crowd without a plan will most likely get us killed.... right?" "I don't know..." he shrugged. The screen they were on was empty, after a grueling fight to rid the area of monsters. "Duran, you should heal yourself. You lost a good amount of HP after that brawl," Hawk suggested. Duran then got up, brushing himself off and concentrating on the Heal Light spell. After that, he looked at the two, then looked at the ground. "What, oh no, don't tell me you're going to start acting like some big baby just 'cause a girl told you not to rush!" Angela teased. Duran's face turned bright red, but he didn't say a word. "I'm getting the silent treatment," she mentioned to Hawk. The three trotted onward to the next screen.  
  
20 minutes later...   
  
"Krreeaaggghh, we reached the Gold Goddess Statue!!!" Duran rejoiced. "Oh shut up. Just a moment ago, you were bragging about how you wouldn't need to heal at the Goddess Statue," Angela said. "Whatever." Hawk walked past the two bickering characters while he healed and saved the game. "I am so looking forward to that class change," he thought. His expression of smugness suddenly turned to that of twisted. "Oh wait, the player might not make me Nightblade... I totally forgot about that!" He noticed that it was quiet. Turning around, he saw that Duran and Angela had left the room. "Dammit, me and my daydreams!" Hawk cursed, while running out to meet the two. "Hey, why did you leave me behind?!?" Hawk panted. "You take too long," Angela replied. "So? You two were fighting like two-year olds back there!" "Ah, but we made up!" Duran pointed out. "Kuso..." Hawk cursed again.   
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"I just realized that this person controlling us really sucks at the game," Angela noted. "You're telling me," Duran replied sarcastically. "Normally, most people would just breeze through the place, but when it comes down to the boss on the other realm, we get to enjoy feeling like losers every 10 or so minutes.... whoopey doo-da." "What kind of team spirit is that?" Hawk jumped in. "I don't know. In fact, we have no team spirit! We ought to be called the Half-Way Wonders or something since we're halfway through this quest and about to die anyway..." Duran sighed. He felt a hard object strike his skull lightly, spinning around knowing that it was Angela. "God, what, what did I do now?!?!?!?!" he cried. Angela waved her finger at him. "Lighten up Duran, both Hawk and I are annoyed with the fact that you enjoy tormenting us with your complaints and Sergeant-wannabe orders." "Like you are one to speak, Miss Prissy Princess!" he sneered. "Wha-what?!?!?!?" she screamed. "You heard me right! Yeah, how did you like that?" Duran laughed. The next moment, Angela pounced on the knight and started clobbering him to pieces, while he was trying to keep her off of him. Hawk only watched helplessly, a giant sweatdrop rolling down his forehead while he turned the other way, letting the two settle their dispute.  
  
Finally, the fighting stopped, and they were on their way again. At last, there was the entrance to Land Umber's lair. They boldly stepped through to the other side and didn't see the God-Beast anywhere. "What a waste of time. We come all this way to kill the Earth dude and find that he's not home. Well, I guess we'll have to come back later!" Duran started marching in the other direction in an attempt to leave, however, Hawk and Angela stopped him dead in his tracks. "You're not leaving anywhere, buster!" Angela glared. Hawk did likewise. "He's here Duran, stop trying to chicken out, buckaw!" Hawk began flapping his arms up and down like a chicken's wings, walking with a chicken stance in circles around Duran. Duran, angered, tripped Hawk, who landed with his face in the ground. "I am no chicken!" Duran stated. "I am a knight of Forcena who will avenge my father's death, as well as destroy that crimson wizard!" But before he could continue, the ground began rumbling, and boulders were being ripped from the surface into the air. A giant mech-like being crashed down, pounding its fists together as if it were going to squash the trio.  
  
"That would be Land Umber," Angela noted. "Quick, start casting any kind of Wind spell!" Duran ordered. "Hawk, toss me one of those saber claw thingys...." "They're called Siren's Claw. They give your weapon a thunder attribute," Hawk corrected. "Bah, details, petty details, just toss me one dammit!!!" "Yes sir, comin' right up sir! Hope you won't be disappointed sir!" Hawk saluted. "Remind me to smack you upside the head when this is over," Duran growled. He attached the Siren's Claw to his sword and began doing about 100 damage with every hit. Hawk attached a Siren's Claw to his daggers as well, and started slashing away at Land Umber. Meanwhile, Angela casted Airblast, making Land Umber lose about 400 HP. "Keep at it Angela!" Duran encouraged while still stabbing Land Umber to death. In about 5 minutes, the God-Beast exploded, its remains lying with particles of dust that hovered in the air. "That was fun!" Angela giggled. "Now if only the other God-Beasts were this easy!!!" "Pipe dream," Hawk added. "You WISH." He then heard nibbling, coming from Duran. Duran was... chewing on weed! "Hey wha, how the hell did you get that in here?!?" Hawk demanded. "I don't know, I just wanted to chew on something!" Duran replied. "Do you know what that is?" "It's just grass." "No, it's NOT ordinary grass..." "Uh-oh." "Too late Duran." Hawk motioned for Angela to come near him. He then whispered something into her ear and her eyes widened. "Say what?!? I have no intentions on babysitting the guy while he's.... high," she squeaked. But already she was seeing Duran leaning in all sorts of directions, the world spinning around through the view of his eyes. He stumbled towards the two and leaned on them both for support. "Gah hah hah hah!!!" he laughed. "C'mon, help me get out of here... ah ha ha ha ha ha!!! Wow, this place is awfully purty don'tcha think? Hee hee hee hee!"  



End file.
